Heather's Apology: A Picture-Based Story
by Flashlight237
Summary: Based on a piece of artwork I've made. Heather feels lonely and decides to make a new friend. She comes across an old enemy and things start getting kinky. WARNING: Lemon


**Heather's Apology**

Heather was lying in her bed staring blankly at the ceiling above her. Heather sighed, wishing she didn't feel as depressed as she was. After some time, Heather heard the door open. Heather turned to her door and saw her mom, Rachel, enter her room.

"Hey, Heather," Rachel said with a smile.

"What do you want?" Heather coldly replied.

Rachel's smile turned into a light frown. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Nothing, mom. I'm fine."

"Heather... You look down in the dumps. Is there something going on?" Rachel sat next to her daughter. "You can always trust me, Heather. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll see if I can help."

Heather sighed. "I'm so lonely, mom." Heather sat up. "I couldn't make friends with anyone."

"What about Alejandro or Cody?"

"Al's in Mexico for the whole month, plus Cody's out with Sierra."

"Okay... But what abou-"

"It gets boring having you and Lindsay as my only playmates." Heather sighed. "Other than Al, Cody, and Lindsay, nobody trusts me."

"Well, you were always overly competitive..."

"True... But man... I just don't want to be the bad guy. I wish I could, you know, make more friends."

"Well, you can start by apologizing to the girls. Maybe pay Gwen a visit or something."

"You know, mom... You're right." Heather got off the bed. "Gwen's got that lovely bod."

"Yeah... Plus she seems really nice..."

"Well, mom. I gotta get going. I'll see you soon."

"Good luck, Heather." Rachel kissed Heather before Heather left.

As soon as Heather arrived at Gwen's house, Heather walked up to the front door. Heather knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Soon, Heather got an answer from Gwen, who was rather unhappy to see Heather. "Hey, Gwen," Heather said.

"What do you want, Heather?" Gwen asked with a grump.

"Gwen... We've been enemies for so long, but the thing is I don't want to be that way with you anymore. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me, Gwen?"

"Sorry, but no. I have enough of your schemes."

"Please?"

Gwen groaned. "Look, if you really want to make it up to me, then come upstairs."

"Yes, Gwen."

Heather entered Gwen's house. Heather followed the sexy goth girl upstairs. Heather soon followed Gwen into Gwen's bedroom. "Wow..." Heather looked around the bedroom "Nice room."

"Thank you, Heather. Now, my raven-haired rival, this is only the beginning. If you really want to start making it up, you have to let me tie you up however I please. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Gwen."

"Good..." Gwen unclipped Heather's top, then let it fall to the floor. "Nice tits, Heather."

"Oh..." Heather looked at her bare breasts. "Thank you, Gwen..."

"Now..." Gwen unbuckled Heather's belt, then pulled down her short shorts. Heather's waist, too, had no sign of any undergarments. "You don't wear underwear?"

"I never wore underwear. Panties would put me at a greater risk for bacterial vaginosis and yeast infections, plus bras may lead to discomfort."

"I see." Gwen walked to her closet. "Hmmm... Ah!" Gwen grabbed a black bolero straitjacket from her closet. "This would fit your body perfectly." Gwen grabbed Heather's arms and put them into the jacket's sleeves. Gwen strapped the jacket up at the back before forcing Heather's arms into a self-hug. "There you go."

"So... What now, Gwenny?"

"Now, you need a nice gag..." Gwen opened her nightstand's top drawer and pulled out a roll of duct tape. "I hope you're into tape." Gwen tore a strip off the roll, then put it over Heather's lovely lips. Gwen pressed the strip over Heather's mouth. "There."

Heather moaned softly soon after she was gagged.

"So Heather. Ready for your punishment?"

"Ymms, mmstrmms..."

"Alright then. Just let me strip..." Gwen took her long-sleeved shirt off. Gwen then took her shoes and stockings off. "You like?"

"Mhmm..."

"Thank you..." Gwen pulled her skirt off Finally, she took off her gothic lingerie. "Now... What to do..?"

Before Gwen can come up with a punishment for Heather, another girl walked in. The girl had caramel-colored skin all over. Her brown hair reached her shoulders. The girl leaned by the wall and folded her arms. "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

"Courtney?" Gwen blinked twice. "Weren't you in the guest bedroom, studying?"

"I got bored. Anyway..." Courtney grabbed the roll of tape. Courtney then pulled some tape off the roll, ready to bind Gwen.

"What are you- Hey!"

Gwen was subdued by Courtney, who began wrapping her torso up. Courtney ignored Gwen's bare breasts as she wrapped Gwen up, leaving them exposed as she went. Courtney tore the tape once she got to Gwen's hips.

"Now, the legs..." Courtney started wrapping Gwen's legs up below her pussy. Courtney went down her legs up until she reached her ankles. "Okay, now for the gag." Courtney tore off one last strip of tape, smacking it onto Gwen's teal lips. "There. Now, don't go anywhere..." Courtney walked out of the room.

"Crrtnmm..!" Gwen struggled against her tape cocoon before falling over. "Mmph!"

Heather ran up to Gwen, then sat on top of her. "Mmr ymm mkmm?"

"Ymms, Hmmthrr..." Gwen tried freeing herself until she felt a sensation on her legs. When she looked at her mummified legs, she saw Heather grinding against them. "Hmmthrr..?"

"Smrry... Mmt's jmmst... Ymm're smm hmmt..."

Gwen blushed. "Mmh dmmr..."

"Gwnn..." Heather leaned down, looking into Gwen's eyes with admiration. "Wmll ymm frrgmve mm frr bmming smmch mm bmmch tm ymm bmmfrr?"

Gwen stopped struggling, sharing the admiration Heather had for her. "Mhmm..."

"Thnnk ymm..."

Heather leaned over and began making out with her newfound gothic friend. Heather went back to rubbing against Gwen's legs as she made out with her. With all her heart, Heather moaned with the pleasure she had from the beginning. Soon, Heather came onto Gwen's mummified legs.

"Whmt dmm ymm thnnk?" Heather panted after her round of dry-humping.

"Ymm wrre prmmty grmmt, Hmmthrr... Mmf Mm wmmsn't mmmifmmd, Mm wmmd've mmnjmmd scmmssring wmmth ymm..."

"Mm tmm..."

So, with that said, Heather reconciled with one of her worst enemies. Perhaps this could be the start of a new lesbian relationship for Heather.


End file.
